The Riven Identity
by Phil From Produce
Summary: Tagline: Your worst nightmare is just trying to survive [] Much like the Bourne identity, however, Riven is the Jason bourne of the story. Contains Strong language, Violence, Sexual themes and Drugs. Finished Febuary 14t
1. Brothers and Different Mothers

"Blood Lust"

Important - Read before you read this story

Riven goes on a Violent rampage. Rated M for Mature (contains Strong language, Violence, Sexual themes, And drugs)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: The Mom show**

The Words of People were ringing in Riven's mind.

It was his final day at Red fountain. So, all the Seniors' parents were coming to see Their Heroic boy children graduate.

However, it had been a day Riven was going to dread. Forever.

"I have no parents. My dad is way off, somewhere on the other side of the universe. My mom left me. I'm here, all alone." he always was thinking that.

Then that day came. The final day.

It was 7:00 in the morning when Riven heard someone talking.

Riven awoke to find a woman staring him in the face.

"Ah! What thehell are you doing?" yelled Riven

"Scaring you." said Timmy. "This is my mom"

"Holy shit, Timmy. don't scare me like that again!" said Riven

"I don't know." said Timmy "It was kind of funny."

"Good for you. Now get the hell out of here whileI get dressed." said Riven

After Riven got dressed in his black muscle shirt that said 'Kiss my ass' and his black jeans, he began to walk around.

"Sure is a lot of moms here, eh." said Brandon, who just popped up behind Riven

"Don't remind me." said Riven

"Ok man. Well, maybe your dad is here." said brandon

"Doubt it. Old man is always shipping now." said riven

"Ok. But if you want me to introduce my mom to you, just ask."

Riven was just growing angrier by the second. Timmy's mom had bugged him, and Brandon gave him a hardcore reminder.

Next, Musa came into the school. with Mirta, Riven's sister (or so i'm told)

"Riven." said Mirta "I'm happy to see you graduating!"

"Yeah. That way I get out of this heroic shit." said Riven

"Well, didn't we all get up on the wrong side of the bed?" said Mirta

"Well, it just so happensI got a wake-up-call from Timmy's mom!" said Riven

"Uh-huh. Listen, i'm going to go mingle with the people. So, if you need anything, just ask." and Mirta walked away.

"So Riven, willI still see you?" asked Musa

"Doubt it." said Riven

"I mean, will we still be girlfriend, and boyfriend?" asked Musa

"well, thatI can say yes to." said Riven

"Cool."

At that point, Saladin was up on a podium, in the School cafeteria.

"Thank you all for coming. It is my pleasure to say that this class of red fountain boys are very smart, strong, and involved."

Riven just stood there.

"So, do any of you come from Solaria?" asked Saladin

Riven took off for his dorm.

When he arrived, he went to his locker. inside, was his uniform, and a gun.

"Thank you Mirta. You've been a great sister. Giving your brother a handgun."

Back down where Saladin was, a group had gathered. Perfect for a shooting.

"So, would any of the heroic boys like to explain to their parents about tactics class?"

"I would!" said Riven, who had just appeared

"go ahead, Riven."

"You see, tactics class is about instinct. Us heroic boys need to be on the top of our game. For example, CanI have a volunteer?" asked Riven

A woman raised her hand.

"You'll do. come up." said Riven

Riven continued. "So you see, lets say she's a ghoul, no offense to you. And she jumps out to us. We have to be prepared to do this!"

Riven then pulled his handgun and sent 2 lead bullets into the woman's head.

END OF CHAPTER


	2. Attempted Rape

**Chapter 2: The Blood of thousands**

Riven saw what he did. He killed one of the mothers there. Everyone saw his doing and ran in fear.

"He's going to kill us!" screamed one woman.

"We'll all die!" screamed another.

Riven's eyes turned yellow. Blood ran into his eyes. He began to pop off more shots into the crowd. He could hear the screams of the people that

were hit.

"I've been waiting 15 years for this. Now, it's going to happen!" screamed Riven

Riven took on a rampage throughout the school. He shot everything he came into contact with.

He was about to leave, when he saw Musa. She looked into his hand and screamed.

"Riven! what are you doing!" she screamed

"Get into that aircraft." said Riven

"No Riven!I refuse to be a hostage!" screamed Musa

"You're not a hostage. You're a victim." said Riven

Musa then used her Winx and fought back when Riven came at her. He shot the last of his rounds into the air at her, but it didn't work.

"What now, Riven?" taunted Musa

Riven then grabbed a tool he built in shop class - a lasso. He lassoed Musa and pulled her back down to the earth.

"Now, you're coming with me." said Riven

Musa screamed for help and tried to escape. She even hit Riven constantly. But the big, strong boy was too angry and bent on murder.

When he reached the Aircraft, he took off into the air, with Musa in the back.

"Now Musa, you're my victim." said Riven

He began to rip the clothes off of his girlfriend. She screamed and tried to escape from the rope Riven had her in. but it wasn't happening.

After Riven had stripped Musa down, he began to rape her. But if it wern't for one heroic boy's true bravery, Musa would have lost her virginity.

Brandon had climbed onto the ship after he saw Musa being carried away by Riven.

"Riven. get the hell off of her!" yelled Brandon

After hitting Riven in the face 4 times, Riven backed off, and Brandon stood in front of Musa, with his sword.

"Riven, in all the yearsI knew you, why did you do this?" asked Brandon

"Do you know what it feels like to not have a family that loves you? No, because you live with the best andI end up living in a Shithouse. you have friends. You have a goddamn mom. You have a goddamn dad who actually lives with you! What about poor old me? Shit!"

"We are your friends, Riven!" said Brandon

"No longer are you. Get the hell off this ship. I'll let you and musa off." said Riven

True to his word, Riven let the 2 off - in the middle of nowhere.

Riven took off in the Stolen aircraft.

"Thank you Brandon!" said Musa. she gave him a big hug "I'll never forget you for this!"

"Hey,I didn't go to become a hero for nothing!" said Brandon

"But are you going to do anything about Riven?" asked Musa

"Don't worry. When he tries to escape, the proximity mine I set at the entry door, will blow up, sending Riven to his place."

Riven was now a good 100 miles away from Red Fountain. he decided to land the aircraft near a small lake town.

"They don't know whoI am. But people are going to be looking for me. I'd better be careful." said Riven to himself.

As he walked towards the entrance, an explosion sent him back and knocked him out cold. As he passed out, he heard screams and voices...

END OF CHAPTER


	3. Amnesia

Chapter 3 - Visions

Riven was half-dead. But not fully dead. He was having several visions. Scenes of times he laughed, scenes of him getting mad. Then, finally, in the last scene he pulled a gun and was shooting at everyone, at the end of the vision, he could see in his vision, himself pointing the gun - at him.

He then awoke. He could hear some voices. He then spoke.

"Is there anyone here?" he asked

"Yes. And i'm glad you have awoken!" said the person

"What was happening?" asked Riven

"You were in a coma. Thank God you're alive." said the person

"Great. But what happened to me? And where am I?" asked Riven

"You are in the town of Redev. Beside the lake Ategev. What is your name?"

"I-I-I can't remember!" exclaimed Riven

"Well, that explosion must have given you some sort of amnesia." said the man

"Do, do you know whoI am?" asked Riven

"Judging from the ID you had on you, you must be called Riven." said the man

"So my name is Riven." said Riven "What's yours?"

"Doctor Andrew Carroll. I've been the doctor of this town for 12 years." said Doctor Caroll.

"So, Doctor Caroll, How long amI going to stay here? doI have a home?" Asked Riven

"Unfortunately, not.But in your coma, you were doing some really weird things." said Dr. Caroll.

"Like what?" asked Riven

"You were doing some really weird Sword movement combinations." said Dr. Carroll.

Dr. Caroll then decided to do a test. He brought out a sword - Riven's sword. Riven had it on him.

"Ok.I need you to disassemble this." said Dr. Carroll.

Riven looked at the sword and thought. In 15 seconds, the sword was disassembled.

"Good. We are getting somewhere.I have a suspicion of where you come from." said Doctor Carroll.

END OF CHAPTER

Please read and review.

-Chester


	4. Survival

note: this is a very long chapter, so if you get bored of reading, you can skip to the end.

**Chapter 4 - 3 day survival**

"You must be an Ex-Red fountain student. Or a specialist, as the highly regarded students are called." said Dr. Carroll

"Well,I don't remember being one." said Riven

"Ok.I thinkI might have the test to prove you are one - I'll bring you about 10 miles into the forest. You'll camp there for 3 days. If

You'rein perfect health by the time I get back - you are a specialist." said Dr. Carroll

"Why?" asked Riven

"Because - Specialists are trained for several things. But the main aim is Survival. If you're stuck in the middle of nowhere, they teach you

how to live. Here's your sword. Reassemble it. That, the clothes on your back, and only you is what's going to be out there."

Riven slept over at Carroll's home one more night. The next morning, he was given a big breakfast and sent out.

He travelled on Dr. Carroll's levabike to a remote spot in the forest. He said goodbye, and Dr. Carroll took off.

"Well, here's my only home - the only oneI know, that is." he said to himself

There he was.A man without a past.A horrific Present.

And if he wasn't careful, he might not have a future. Because, Riven was wanted more than he wanted to be wanted, in a matter of

speech.

The first night, Riven took a few logs, built himself a small cabin, and dug a hole in the ground for a door. It was big enough for him to get

into,

and it least had a roof.

"Better than out there in this cold night." he said to himself

That night riven had a dream. He drempt of someone he hadn't seen in days.

_Riven was walking in a marble house, filled with servants and flowing water. They all were beautiful girls._

_But he didn't stare at any of them. There, in the distance, was a bed with curtains around it._

_And in the curtains, was the silhoulette of a girl he'd known for a long time._

_"Musa?" he asked_

_"Riven! I haven't seen you in years!" said the girl_

_"You're alive!" said Riven_

The dream ended. Riven woke up in a cold sweat.

"Shit! what the hell was I dreaming? Who was in that dream?" he asked himself

"Musa. Musa? who's Musa?" he asked to himself

Perhaps it was a friend of his, but how could he know? He was right in the middle of nowhere. No friends.

The next morning, Riven awoke with his stomach grumbling. He knew he would have to find food quick.

He pulled out his sword and went hunting. But he had to make sure he wouldn't lose sight of his camp.

After going for 100 metres, he lost his camp.

"Not like I had anything there, anyway." he said to himself

After 10 minutes, a rabbit ran by.

"A rabbit!" he said, but not loud enough to scare it.

He sneaked up to it. 10 feet away. He sneaked up closer. 5 feet away.

He jumped forward. He killed the rabbit. Lunch for the day.

After picking up his prize, he went back to look for camp. After an hour of searching, he found it.

"I'd better cook this." he told himself

Next priority - fire. It was hard to find firewood. But he had remembered a number of specialist tricks.

He got his fire. He got the rabbit cooked. He actually did a good job of cooking it.

"I'd better make sure i never forget where this camp is - chopping down all the trees here would help." he said

His sword became a tree snapper. It took a long time and he had to be careful not to break his sword. But he chopped down trees in a

50 by 50 feet radius. His campsite was an open spot.

By the time he was finished chopping the trees, it was dark. Perfect dark.

He slept like a baby that night.

Riven awoke to a bright day. He moved out of his makeshift house. He rubbed his face.

"I haven't shaved obviously for a long time." he said

But he got creative. He activated his sword, and shaved the best he could with the sword. In the end it turned out he ended up with lots

ofcuts and his chin hairs still there.

"Might as well forget about it." he said

That day ran by smoothly. Except for that afternoon.

Riven was doing his business behind a tree, when he was walking back to his camp, when a Minimus Rancor charged at him!

Minimus Rancors are feared all over the galaxy. They eat anything that's edible - including human flesh.

Riven pulled his sword as the rancor came to him, with his teeth thirsting for his blood.

"God, help me!" he said

The rancor jumped up on top of him before he could stab it with his sword.

But he got angry and pulled it off his back. After it was on the ground, he wrapped his arms around it's neck. And began to break it's neck.

The rancor was too scared to fight back. Riven had a sword, and the rancor had obviously seen one before.

Riven didn't waste time or have mercy. He twisted the neck of the rancor, and snapped it.

"Thank you! Thank you God!" he said

Now legend has it that rancors don't taste too good. Well, Riven opposed that theory. He cooked it, And tried it.

But that theory turned out to be right. And judging by what the rancor ate, he didn't want to eat it.

He found parts of a human hand, a fairy wing, and parts of a human intestine.

After 6 more hours of feeling good for surviving, the Levabike came back. this time, it wasn't Dr. Carroll.

"Get on the Levabike, Riven. We're taking you to magix for a trial." said a Soldier

END OF CHAPTER


	5. A Man Betrayed

Chapter 5 - A man betrayed

Riven Got on the back of the Levabike. His sword was taken from him, and there was another guard from behind, ready to shoot him if

he tried anything dumb.

"Why? What did I do?" asked Riven

"You're wanted for the murder of several people and the attempted rape of a girl." said the Soldier

"I never raped anyone!" said Riven

"Save it for the judge." said the Soldier

"You know, I hate it when you pigs say that." said Riven

"Don't complain. We'd be more than happy to mow you down here." said the guard

"But sir, how could I remember if I raped anyone? I have amnesia." said Riven

"Bullshit. You couldn't have amnesia." said the guard "You're probably going to die from your 'illness', as if you have it." said the soldier

"And who's fucking fault is it thatI busted my head? Not mine!" said Riven

"You probably crashed it yourself - and don't use that word around here!" said the guard

"What? I'll Fucking Say "Fucking" any fucking time I fucking want! Got that?" said Riven

"Set it to sedate, Jeff." said the soldier

While the guard was setting the gun to sedative, Riven got agressive and threw off the soldier. The soldier was dragged on the ground,

until he fell off. His face bled brutally.

Riven gained control of the Levabike and rode around some trees in a circle.

The guard then got the sedative ready. He shot 3 shots at Riven, but missed.

Riven then stuck his leg out and ran by the guard. He smashed him off and continued.

"Well, being a specialist is quite a creative process." he said to himself

He got back to town and went to Dr. Carroll's house. he looked inside

"We sent the levabikes after him. He's going to prison for murder. Here's your pay for telling us where he is." said a police officer

"Thanks." said Dr. Carroll.

The cops drove away and Riven was angry.

He walked into Carroll's house and pointed a blaster at him.

"You traitor!" said Riven

"Traitor. Yes. because the Police of the town pay better than you." said Dr. Carroll.

"I may Have amnesia, but I remember a saying that went like this: The love of money is the root of all evil - and the evil is me killing you!"

Riven Pulled the trigger on the blaster and dropped Dr. carroll.

"The people will need a new doctor, now. who cares?" he said to Dr. Carroll's lifeless body

Now, everyone would have been bound to hear him. He had to leave.

END OF CHAPTER


	6. Beginning of the Levabike Race

Chapter 6 - **Levabike race of doom**

Riven got out of Dr. Carroll's house with an estimated $1500.00. He got back on the levabike and took off.

People began to fire their own guns at him. He fired back.

"Die you bastards!" he screamed

"Not unless we kill you first!" yelled back a person

Riven then drove onto the big path.

He rode the bike to a sign in the road.

"55 miles to Magix, 40 to Shadow haunt. Magix sounds better." he said to himself

He took an hour and a half to get to Magix. When he got there, he stopped at a outskirts gas station for a refuel.

When he was ready to go, he drove to the center of town.

"This might have some more info about me." he told himself

There was a crowd of people. They didn't recognize him, but they would, soon.

Very soon.

A levabike race was about to start.

"Damn it! What to do now!" he told himself

A man came up behind him.

"Do you wish to enter the levabike race, sir?" he asked

Riven spoke "Sure. does it cost anything?"

"Nah. just your pride if you crash." the man said "What's your name?"

"Riven. but keep it under wraps will ya?I got friends thatI want to suprise." lied Riven

"Ok." said the man

Riven took a part at the starting line. He didn't speak. Except to the levabiker beside him.

"May the best biker win." he said

"Huh?" asked the asked biker

The 1st light turned red.

"Is your name Riven?" asked the person

"No! No! It's um, ah, Jason." Riven lied again.

The 2nd light turned on

"You're a man that went missing from 2 weeks ago!" said the other biker

"No!" said Riven

the 3rd light came on. the levabikes were powered up.

"Are you trying to lie to us, man?" asked the biker

"I swear! My name is Jason!" said riven

The lights turned green. The race was on.

Riven put the pedal to the medal and took off. The other levabikers followed his pursuit.

"Goddamnit! He's Riven!" said the first levabiker

"Crash him!" said another

The 2 bikers hoping to crash him went by the names of Sky and Brandon.

END OF CHAPTER


	7. Silent Scope

Chapter 7 - Silent scope

Riven looked behind him. The helmets belonging to a prince and his squire were after him.

"Fuck it!" said Riven

"Ok, Brandon, Take the left side.I got the right." said Sky

"Aye aye, caputan!" said Brandon, imitating a french accent.

The Man who found Riven was tackled by a cop.

"You Jackass! Did you know that man is wanted?" asked the cop

"No!I swear on my Great great grandmother's grave!" he said

"Well, i'm going to crash him. We're sending Sergeant Eddy Masters to the top of the tower. He'll finish that man, quick." said the cop

Riven was still in the lead. His helmet was red, the color for police.

"Ok, It's time for no mercy." he said to himself

Riven saw Brandon coming up on his left. He Cut across to the right, and cut right in front of Sky, the right. If Brandon wanted to get

him, he would have to go over a good distance.

"Shit! Riven! Why do you have to make this so difficult?" yelled Brandon

Just then, a shot rang out. It nearly grazed Riven's head.

"Fucking snipers!" said Riven

Sergeant Masters reloaded and tried to hit Riven again. This time, the bullet Just nicked the edge of his Levabike.

"Why don't you Sniper bastards just go and sit in a hot tub with a naked lady?" cursed Riven

The sniper reloaded and fired a pot shot. Missed Riven. Widely.

The shot hit another driver's levabike, he crashed, but he survived.

Riven was still alive. But he felt like he wouldn't be for long.

Sky then got the bright idea to sideswipe Riven from the right side. He did.

Riven then began to punch Sky, trying to knock him off the levabike.

But Brandon, the trusty squire, came to Sky's rescue by slamming into Riven's levabike.

Masters couldn't shoot at Riven. If he fired, he'd most likely hit Sky or Brandon - or both of them.

"Fucking prince! Get out of there!" said Eddie Masters

Brandon ripped Riven's helmet off and punched his face in.

Riven got so mad he began to drive his levabike out of control. Sky went swirving away, but regained control.

"Brandon! Go to sebulba plan!" said Sky

"Ten four! I'll be the service ramp!" said Brandon

Sky positioned his levabike just right, and shone the sun into Riven's face.

Riven then understood what Sky was doing. It was a dirty trick that Sebulba used to crash Anakin Skywalker in a podrace. Sky hoped it

would work here.

It did. Riven came crashing towards Brandon. Brandon did a really hard punch on Riven as he came over. Riven then got the crazy idea

to do a donkey kick with his levabike.

Right in Brandon's face. Brandon got the Excess of Riven's levabike.

"Ah! can't see!"

Brandon fell back in the ranks as Sky caught up.

"One down, one left to go." Riven told himself.

Then he felt a stinging pain in his arm.A bullet hit his shoulder

"Goddamn sniper!"

Eddie masters then reloaded his gun. but before he could hit a vulnerable Riven, someone smacked him across the head.

END OF CHAPTER


	8. The Prince of Eraklyon is Injured

Chapter 8 - The Prince of Eraklyon is injured

The sniper went out cold.

Riven didn't see this, but he got the idea his biggest enemy had to be sky.

Riven decided to play dirty as well.

"Hey asshole? you want some of this?" yelled riven.

Riven jumped off of his bike and onto Sky's back. he tried desperately to get sky off.

The other levabike took off. it crashed into the wall.

Riven smacked Sky in the face. Sky Got more angry and hit him back.

But, then, sky saw riven's blaster - he was pulling it out.

Sky bailed out very quickly! Riven got on the driverless bike.

At the point where Sky bailed, he didn't have the best landing. he was out cold. and his arm was bleeding badly.

Brandon got back up to riven. this time, he had his sword in hand.

Riven was aiming his blaster back at Brandon. he fired off 4 quick rounds, and all of them hit the engine of the Levabike.

Riven then got the idea for an escape. he found a ramp and flew right out of the arena into an empty alley on the other side

of the building he cleared.

Brandon successfully finished the race. first place.

Sky awoke to see his girfriend's face staring at him.

"Hey? did i win?" asked sky

"nope. bailed. took a pretty nasty gash on your arm." said a paramedic

"sky? who was that?" asked his girlfriend, bloom

"I think it was riven. but he had so many scars i couldn't tell." said sky

Sky then winced in pain as the paramedics poured cold water on his wound.

Riven began to ride away. he still didn't understand why he was wanted. he didn't do anything.

or so he thought.

he never remembered that time he tried to rape musa.

but it was musa who knocked out the sniper. why?

END OF CHAPTER


	9. Bleeding

Chapter 9 - A nightmare and a friendly face

A week passed since Sky's injury. He ended up breaking his arm. Nothing else.

Bloom went home 4 days after her boyfriend crashed his levabike. She was met with her parent's open arms.

For 3 days, she had done nothing but dream about that man who screwed up her boyfriend's levabike.

Then it was one night, where she fell asleep at 9:00. e\Early.

She had an even weirder dream.

_Riven was walking naked towards a bathroom. Bloom, was in a bed only 30 feet from him. After he came out of the bathroom, _

_he __threw the blankets off of Bloom. she was naked as well._

_"What are you doing?" asked Bloom_

_"We are going to have fun, that's what."_

_Bloom watched in horror as Riven climbed on to her..._

Bloom awoke to find herself in a cold sweat.

"Oh my god! That was just a dream. Oh,I thoughtI was going to be raped, or worse." she said to herself

About an hour after the dream, She heard a knocking on her window.

Half-asleep and not thinking straight, Bloom opened the curtains to see Riven staring at her.

She got a fright and fell back. Riven continued to knock on the door.

"Hey, excuse me? Can you let me in?" he asked

Bloom, refused.

"I'm not going to hurt you!I only hurt who try to hurt me!" he said

Bloom stared at him with disbelief.

"I have no idea who you are. ButI remember you from somewhere!" said Riven

After Bloom heard this, she only opened the window a crack.

"Ok, Riven.I know who you are. My name is Bloom, and you know whoI am, as well." said Bloom

"Ok Bloom, this might sound weird, butI have amnesia.I can't remember every detail, but a doctor told me an explosion set off from a

mine on a stolen aircraft gave me my amnesia. SoI have no intention of hurting anyone - unless they hurt me, of course."

"how canI be guaranteed you won't hurt me?" asked Bloom

Riven showed her his wound on his shoulder.

"It hurts to move it." said Riven

Bloom let Riven in. She looked at his wound.

"The bullet is lodged in your bone. But luckily, you didn't lose much blood." said Bloom

"Thanks for looking at that for me. I'm afraid ifI went to anyone else, they'd shoot me." said Riven

"Don't worry.I know ifI went to tell on you, you'd kill me." said Bloom

"Probably.I did that to Dr. Carroll back in that laketown. He betrayed me. SoI trust no one." said Riven

"Not even me?" asked Bloom

Riven paused for a moment, then spoke "No. You have friends. I'm a heroic boy, I'm usually useless as single.

You have several friends, and you

could just as easily tell them, and then they spread the word I was the Sergeant Slaughter. I'd kill you first, then i'd kill them off, but they'd

get the word spread. Soon, we have several bounty hunters searching for an amnesic heroic boy who just doesn't want to die."

"I'm sorry this had to happen." said Bloom "I know your past."

"I think you would know." said Riven

"When you were a 3 year old boy, your mother left you and your sister for money. after then, you grew into a loner, no offense. you even joined the

witches, but that was because of a spell. Your sister is a witch. moving on to an hour before you became amnesic, you got so angry at the fact

you had no parents to watch you show off your heroic skills, whichI admit are pretty impressive, you began a rampage, with a pistol your sister

provided you with. You then decided to leave, with your girlfriend. You were going to rape her, but another heroic boy - one of the levabikers that

caused you to run - the brown haired one - saved her. She told him what you were doing - a rape. That's another reason people want you dead -

rape is punishable on death, according to the school board. And also the murder of several other people."

"So that's why everyone wants to kill me." said Riven

"Listen Riven, that arm needs care. I have an idea, but then we won't know who each other is." said Bloom

"You mean,I have to go back down there, and stumble to the door?" asked Riven

"Yes. do it now." said Bloom

Riven got out of Bloom's room, and climbed back down to the street. After picking at his wound, making it look fresh, and pulling out the bullet.

He stumbled to the front door. He rung the doorbell.

Bloom's dad, Mike came. He saw Riven, with his wound bleeding.

"Oh my god! How did that happen?" he asked

"Hardcore match. Got Chopped with an axe. Won the fight though!" said Riven

"Are you part of a gang?I don't like that in my house." said Mike

"No. Just ran though a fight. The guys bugged me, soI beat them up." said Riven

"Ok. But come in. You'll need to get to hospital right away. I'm a firefighter, so let me check the wound."

Mike looked into Riven's cut and noticed where the bullet had lodged his bone.

"You're lying."

"What?"

"There's a small lodge where a bullet hit it. Why are you lying? You got shot!" said Mike

"Ok,I got shot.I pulled out the bullet." said Riven

"Ok. but that's dangerous. Who knows what infections that bullet may carry."

After 5 minutes, Bloom came down, and so did her mom, Vanessa.

"Who is that? Bloom, do you know who that guy is?" Asked Vanessa

Bloom looked at Riven like she'd never seen him before. "Nope."

"What is your name?" asked Vanessa

"Um. Jeffery Van Halen."

"Van Halen?"

"Yeah. Paul Van Halen is my dad. Actually, he's one of my several dads.I just like the name Van Halen.I got a lot of girls that way."

"Your mom is a hooker?" asked Vanessa

"Yeah.I ran away whenI was 11. Went to live with my older sister Myra."

Mike took Riven off to the hospital.

"Thanks Mike. I'll never forget this." said Riven

"Yeah. Just get into emergency."

Riven walked into the hospital and was greeted with friendly faces.

But life was going to get worse.

But not for him.

END OF CHAPTER


	10. Alone by Zebrahead

Chapter 10 - into the ring

Riven immediately left the hospital after the doctors had treated him.

"Now, it's time for me to get offensive." he said

Riven had to wait a while. Someone would have to open a portal for him.

Bloom! Who else?

Aftera day, he ran into Bloom.

"Oh, hi Riven." she said

"Bloom,I still have no idea who you are, butI don't know how to thank you." said Riven

"Hey,I still want you alive. you know, if this amnesia goes away - you might be a new person. Magic might be the result of that." said Bloom

"Magic? It exists?" asked Riven

"Hey, you got here through a portal made by magic. That's how you're going back." said Bloom

"It could be done by modern technology." said Riven

"But magic is what does it. Anyways, what is your plan?" asked Bloom

"Firsthand, revenge by making myself known. Anyone who dares come to me to hurt me will get their ass kicked." said Riven

Back in Magix, police scanned the area for days. But they found no trace of Riven.

Back in alfea, Faragonda knew everything. She witnessed Riven follow Bloom through the magic portal.

Now, he was coming back. When he did come back, he said goodbye to Bloom.

"Ok. Time for my plan to get into action."

Riven stayed in Alfea's basement, working on his plan. It would involve luck, strategy, and a little bit of violence.

Or rather, a lot of violence.

When Musa came out for a walk in Magix, she looked at a poster on a wall and freaked out.

"Oh my god! He did survive!"

That day, in the Magix Multi-purpose stadium, people were in there, just staring at the ring. There was a red eye in the middle.

Then, some music played, and that wanted man, Riven came out.

"Everyone!" he said in a mike on the arena "I want an opponent. someone come out and fight me!"

Someone did come out. Mrs. Faragonda.

"You killed several men and women. I'll break every bone in your body. I'll rip you to pieces, and send you to Hell." said Faragonda

"Just come and get me, grandma."

She rushed into the ring and the match began

Audience members cheered as Faragonda went winx. Others cheered for Riven as he ripped off his shirt and fought without a shirt.

Then came on a loud song. Alone by Zebrahead

Riven and Faragonda threw punches as this song played.

_I broke down on a Japanese street _

_Words unsaid they scar so deep _

_Bullshit, Palanuik both make me choke _

_Too much JD too much coke _

_She says speed up I want to go faster _

_She holds on but I outlast her _

_Build it up but what does that matter _

_We can build it up but we always watch it shatter _

_**GET UP THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!**_

_**GET UP I WANT TO GET HIGHER!**_

_**GET UP YOU MOTHER FUCKING LIAR!**_

_**YOU MAKE ME FEEL ALONE!**_

_I burned out in Shibuya station _

_Lost all my friends hazard occupation _

_Manic Compression like quicksand slip _

_Ate too many mushrooms I'm gonna be sick _

_She says slow down you're going through the motions _

_I start to crash like a plane in the ocean _

_Build it up but what does that matter _

_When the shit goes down we all fucking scatter _

_Repeat Chorus_

_I never said I wanted to try _

_Never said I wanted to live this lie _

_All you said was good-bye _

_All I ever said was to get me out of here _

_I focus on the flame _

_Set it off _

_Wasted what a shame _

_  
Set it off _

_Focus on the flame _

_Set it off _

_We were once the same _

_chorus_

The things that happened during the song was great. Faragonda did a Stone Cold Stunner on Riven.

Riven did Undertaker's tombstone.

Faragonda also did a Chokeslam. Riven did Sweet chin music

Soon Riven grabbed Faragonda by the neck, then, pushing her against the ropes, he started to punch her in the face rapidly.

Faragonda did a spell that blinded Riven for a second. He let go of her and cleaned his eyes.

"You should learn not to mess with the headmistress of Alfea." said Mrs. Faragonda

"You should understand thatI hate you. and i'll kill you with this arm!" said Riven

Riven then punched Faragonda really hard in the face. She fell to the mat.

"You piece of shit. Don't say shit to me." said Riven

Then, a girl walked into the ring. But she didn't want to fight.

Everyone was shocked.

"You. You surely don't want to fight?" asked Riven

"Last timeI fought with you,I should have just quit whileI was ahead. But that lasso was my undoing."

"Lasso?" asked Riven

"Then you tried to rape me. Thanks to Brandon, i'm still a virgin. And alive. Sorry if this hurts you, but it's the truth."

Riven was talking to Musa.

END OF CHAPTER

Writers note: The song, by Zebrahead, is a good one.I only downloaded it 20 minutes ago, andI like it.I heard it before on

WWE: Day of Reckoning, so that's why Riven is in the ring. Please Read and Review.

-Chester


	11. My Ex came back

Chapter 11 - My Ex came back to me.

Several cops ran into the Arena, all trying to shoot Riven. But they couldn't hit him as he ran away with Musa.

"Long time, no see." said Musa

"No time for Warm welcomes! We need to get to a restauraunt or something."

Riven held on to Musa's arm as they both jumped from the first story of the building.

They landed in a truck filled with hay.

"Wow! That was fun!" said Musa

Riven then cleared his head and began to talk.

"So Musa, um, did I try to rape you?"

Musa spoke silently "You did. But i'm forgiving you. BecauseI know you'd actually accept it now."

"I would?" asked Riven

"You used to be angry all the time. But you thoughtI was more beautiful than any girl you hated."

"I hated girls?" asked Riven

"Yep. but me, well,I like you."

Riven blushed. Musa giggled.

But that love-loaded moment was interrupted by a helicopter pilot's words.

"Put up your hands, Riven! You are under arrest."

Riven wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Musa, hide. Pretend you're scared!"

Musa obeyed and covered her head with her hands. But she had better ideas than to just sit.

Riven, on the other hand, climbed on top of the cab and climbed in beside the driver.

"Take this truck to a park. Full of trees. Otherwise you'll go home to your wife and kids -

with a broken neck."

"Y-y-yes sir."

Meanwhile, Riven peeked out the window at the helicopter. Musa was flying up to it.

Musa was flying up to it!

"Riven! Keep the driver busy! I'll take the helicopter down!" yelled Musa

Riven obeyed and stared at the driver's scared eyes.

"You have amnesia?" asked Riven

"No. Wait! You're the Man with amnesia! Don't kill me!"

"I won't if you obey me." said Riven

The guy drove towards Centerrial park.

Musa, meanwhile, did a rap to piss off the pilot of the helicopter.

_"Doing this beat, fall off your feet,_

_crash this helecopter, on the street"_

The helicopter was spelled. it fell down 100 feet - onto the set of Semen street!

(note: Semen street is a TV show for adults, except it's done in the same format as Sesame street,

with porno commercials rather than educational stuff.)

"See you in hell!" said Musa

Who knew Musa was so cruel?

Anyways, Riven got off in the middle of a park.

"So, you see what happens when you co-operate?" asked Riven

"Yes sir."

"Ok man, go home, fuck your wife, and live your life, because it's only so short." said Riven

Musa flew down to Riven and her winx left her.

Riven had to sit down on a bench to restore his breath. musa sat down by him.

"So, you want to continue the conversation?" asked Musa

"Sure. so, Did we do any serious dating whenI knew you?" asked Riven

"yes. a bit." said Musa

A jogger ran by.

"hey!I know you! You're that wanted Man!" said the jogger.

Riven got up, picked up the jogger, and held him over the edge of a pier nearby.

"Is your MP6 waterproof?" asked Riven

"Yes." said the jogger

"Ok. goodbye!" Riven chucked the jogger over the pier.

"Hey, give the fishes my best."

Riven walked back to Musa and continued to talk.

"Sorry. Business." said Riven

"He'll tell someone!" said Musa

"No he won't. You know what happens to people who want to tell on me." said Riven

"Right. So, Riven, Do you remember Brandon? At all?"

"I thinkI saw him during that levabike race. He was along with that guy who tried to crash me. They both tried."

"AndI witnessed it. Sky is just getting out of hospital." said Musa

"Tell him i'm sorry. It won't happen again if he doesn't bug me." said Riven

They both got up and decided to go for a walk.

END OF CHAPTER.


	12. Sex in the City

Chapter 12 - Sex in the city

The walk lasted for 90 minutes. It seemed as if no one noticed Riven.

The both of them talked as if they knew each other forever.

Since Riven still had the 1500 dollars from Dr. Carroll (minus the gas money he got before the levabike race)

He took Musa out to dinner.

The place - Feenies kitchen, run by the famous Chef Rob feenie ( I know he's a real chef, but could you think up a fake chef?)

After dinner, They sneaked into Musa's dormatory. Or rather, Alfea was all empty, because it was only the last day 2 weeks back.

Musa was the first to talk.

"Riven, do you love me, even though you don't know me?" asked Musa

"I guess." said Riven

"I need a straight answer." said Musa

After 3 seconds "Yes"

Musa then began to remove her clothes. Riven's eyes opened a slight bit wider.

"you're gonna wish you said no." said Musa

"I don't know." said Riven, with a smile

Musa climbed onto the bed, posing like a slut.

"Wow. All to unreal to be true." said Riven

"Come to me riven. Come."

Riven ripped off all of his clothes and jumped on the bed.

He then sqeezed Musa's breasts. She twisted his nipples. They both laughed like idiots.

Then Riven got on top of Musa. He began to bang her.

"Oh Riven! Harder! Harder!"

Riven couldn't believe his luck. Just then, He felt a stinging pain in his ass. And it wasn't Musa pinching him there.

END OF CHAPTER


	13. Hell In a Cell

Chapter 13 - never trust anyone

Riven Awoke in a chamber. There were bars all around him.

All of the sudden, it all came back to him. He had been graduating from Red fountain. He was on a blood rage.

He killed several people before he was in an explosion. Then he remembered he was having sex.

"What! This isn't Musa!" he exclaimed

He had only his underwear on, which he didn't care about now.

Just then, Musa came up to the cell door.

"Musa! What happened? Why am I in here?" he asked

"You broke the law - you tried to kill me. You tried to rape me."

"No! We were having sex - You wanted to!"

"Not last night, Riven. Days ago. You tried to rape me. Now, you sit in this cell. Until they send you to your place - Prison."

"No! Save me! I'm your boyfriend!"

"Ex-boyfriend, Riven. I never loved you after you tried to rape me days ago. I never loved after you tried to kill me."

"No! Come back here!"

'Sorry Riven. Goodbye - have fun in prison."

"So that's all this about - You betraying me, stabbing me in the back."

"Yes."

Musa walked away, as Riven's eyes welled up with tears.

After an hour of crying, a guard chucked some clothes into his cell.

"Put those on, you'll want them."

Riven got out of his chair and put on his clothes. Then 5 guards stood outside.

"Ok Riven, we are going to tie you down. If you resist, we'll taser you. and it's at it's highest level."

Riven sat there patiently. They tied him up.

Then, Musa walked into the cell.

"Musa, why did you betray me?" said Riven

"I never betrayed you. I tricked you. I tricked you into believing I loved you. Turns out you fell for it. You say you trusted no one,

But you trusted me. So I stabbed you in the back - for money, and my own safety."

"Just remember Musa, if I ever break out of prison, you're going to be first on my 'To die' list."

"I highly doubt that. Because those guys are going to taser you if you make another deathly comment again."

"Well just remember - I'll never forgive you. And if I fall for your fucking trick again, God or Satan help me, i'll get back to you!"

"Guards!"

2 guards shot tasers at Riven, electrocuting him. He screamed and begged for mercy, but they promised him they wouldn't give him any.

After 30 seconds of torture, Musa came back and whispered something in his ear.

Riven soaked every letter in the words she spoke. But it hurt him more painfully than anything else had.

"Riven, I did love you."

Musa then walked away.

Then, 3 people he'd known came up to him.

"Because of you, I was injured." said one

"Because of you, I could've gone blind." said another

"And me, i'm your sister." said the last one.

Riven opened his shut eyes, and saw Sky, Prince of Eraklyon, Brandon, Sky's squire, and finally, Mirta, Riven's sister.

"Sister? what?"

Sky and Brandon both hit Riven in the gut several times.

"That's for Injuring me!" said Sky

"For hurting my master and trying to hurt me." said Brandon

Mirta pulled out a syringe from her pocket.

"This Riven, is drugged venom - drugged with Ammonia. It'll kill you - Eventually - Unless you get injected with this antidote."

Riven screamed in horror. Then as the needle entered his skin, he let out a scream of pain so loud you could hear it from Hell.

Musa, heard the scream in another room. She began to feel bad - She had done to Riven - what his mother did - betrayed him for money.

Riven began to sweat and move uncontrollably, until Mirta injected the Antidote into him.

"Now, lay him down."

The guards then began to taser Riven all around him. He screamed in such agony and pain, no one could possibly

understand how much pain he was experiencing.

After 45 seonds of torture, he could hardly move his eyes without feeling sore.

"Riven, do you want to die?" asked a guard

"I'll kill you before I die!" said Riven

The guard poined a taser at Riven's crotch

"Say that again - And i'll pull the trigger."

Riven kept his mouth shut.

Musa watched from the room she was in. She was in tears.

"Riven, tell us, we found the guy who rescued you, dead. Who killed him?" asked The guard

"If I tell you, will you let me go?" asked Riven

The guard just laughed evilly.

"No. We'll just taser you more!"

Riven was shot in the chin with the taser. His teeth began to chatter, until he couldn't resist the pain and screamed.

Musa burst out crying. She couldn't bear to watch the torture they were inflicting on Riven.

Just then, a woman came up and saw Musa crying.

"You can't bear to watch the torture they do on him?" asked the woman

"He was my boyfriend." She said in sobs. "He-he-he killed several people - and tried to rape me - but I love him! I didn't want to betray him!"

"You didn't want to betray him. I guess that makes 2."

"What?" asked Musa between sobs.

"I'm his mother."

END OF CHAPTER


	14. Amazing Grace

Chapter 14 - We're filthy stinkin rich!

Riven's mother stood and witnessed the torture they were inflicting on her son.

"Turn the goddamn taser off!" screamed Riven

The guard didn't.

"Fuck! I've had enough!" screamed Riven

The guard then turned the taser off, and hit Riven in the face. He fell to the ground with blood flowing.

"I don't like people that rape." said the guard

"Yeah, and at least you could give them mercy." said Riven

The guard kicked Riven in the gut. And just left him there.

"You'll have all the fucking to do in prison. Assfucking."

Riven just sat there. He was breathing heavily, from the taser shock.

There was only one thing working in his body - his mind. And it was saying things.

"Musa, why did you have to?" he thought.

That night, Riven heard a clank, and saw Musa walk into the cell.

"Riven, wake up. I'm here to free you."

Riven awoke. And grabbed Musa's neck.

"I'll get out - but do you know what I went through?"

Musa was trying to speak. She started slowly.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL I WENT THORUGH!" yelled Riven

"No, but I want your forgiveness."

"You'll never get it. I can't forgive you for trying to kill me." said Riven

"Well, I guess I can't bring you out of this cell." said Musa

"You're not going to leave this cell alive." said Riven

"Put her down, Riven." said the woman.

"Who the fuck are you?" asked Riven

"I'm your mother."

Riven's mouth opened in shock. He put Musa down softly.

"Riven, I only wish that I could have kept you in the family - but we were poor. We couldn't afford to keep you." said Riven's mom

"And you sold me to a bunch of mother fucking gypsies who never loved me." said Riven

"Listen, if I hadn't sold you to a bunch of gypsies, or rather, a family i'd known for years, we would still be in debt to several people."

"Debt?" asked Riven

"Your father, or who you think is your dad,is actually your uncle. He ships for us. We were just starting our company, it wasn't making too much. Now, we ship several things around every day. We're filthy stinkin rich!"

"So, What are you saying? You want to bring me back now even though i'll never trust you again?" asked Riven

"Riven, I love you. your father loves you. We couldn't support you. Now we can."

"Why didn't you just let me stay with a cousin or someone?" asked Riven

"Because you have none. My brother does the shipping without a wife. Your dad is an only child. And besides, that gypsy family grew those muscles."

"No. they just bruised them constantly. I grew them when they wern't watching. Then, when I was 10,

I beat them all up because I was tired of all the Fucking Abuse they gave me. Except for Mirta. I loved Mirta because she accepted me."

"And you ran to your uncle." said Riven's mom

"Because he was the only one I knew was related to me. But I thought he was my dad."

Riven's mom walked closer to Riven, and gave him a big hug.

"Listen Riven. I'll get you to another realm - full of paradise. You won't have to deal with All the police and everything."

"How can I trust you?" asked Riven

"For now, there is no trust. but you can trust me when we get to that planet. Your father and I reside there. It's how we escape from everything."

"OK. i'll come. Because i'll be off to prison, anyways, if I don't come." said Riven

Riven came Limping out of the cell. Musa Followed him, still holding her neck from when Riven let her go.

Outside, Riven's mother drove a 1999 Solarian Sliper. It was one of the fastest cars ever.

"By the way, mom, how much do you and dad have in stash?"

"close to 435,000,000,000,000 in total funds, all types of currency."

Then she turned on the engine and took off.

Inside the prison, the guard who hated rapists looked inside the cell Riven was supposed to be in.

"Son of a fucking bitch! He got out!"

Riven Turned on the radio in the backseat. On it, he heard this.

"Everyone out during this hour, there is a killer on the loose. His name is Riven and he is partly amnesic.

he's just been through brain surgery and now is on the loose. He's dangerous and possibly armed.

He's big and muscular, red hair, and might have a white shirt and red pants. If you see him you are asked to call

Magix police."

"We're not going to let that happen." said Riven's mom.

Riven sat back and looked around the car.

"So Musa" asked Riven's mom "Do you have any parents?"

"I have a dad who's a musician. I used to have a mom, but she died, during a concert. I really don't want to remember it."

"Me neither." said Riven

"Truth is, Riven, your grandparents, well, they abandoned me too. I was left out in the cold outside a church.

The nuns took me in and grew me up untilI was 12. then I ran for my life untilI met your dad. He was 15 at the time."

"You guys fall in love quickly?" asked Riven

"Very. Iwas only 17 when we were married. And 18 when we had you."

"36 years of age and rich. Not bad." said Riven

Musa wanted to hear some music. So did Riven. They looked around and found a good station. BeaterFM.

Eventually, a Linkin Park song played and Riven and Musa began to sing to it.

"T_his isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would have you running from me_."

"Linkin park! I've loved that band since I was 30." said Riven's mom

"Cool. liked it since Musa let me hear it before I went on that rampage."

"Rampage?"

Riven explained the past that happened to him since he left Red fountain.

"Ok. There's the airport."

Riven, had to cut his hair before walking into the airport - the cops were surely going to identify him.

After a 10 minute wait, all of them got onto a ship to Eraklyon.

"After Eraklyon, we head for Schrico. It's the tropical planet."

Riven layed back in his seat with his mom, and Musa. He still didn't trust either of them.

Then, someone on the intercom talked.

"Ok, this is a short delay. We wish for you to all remain seated. Some police believe there's a Criminal on board flight 267."

END OF CHAPTER


	15. How to scare a cop

Chapter 15 - How to scare a cop.

Riven flinched in his seat. He might have been caught. Riven's mom had a better idea.

"Riven, here's my toque. Put it on!"

2 police officers came on the ship. They walked right up to where Riven was.

"Ma'am, you ever see this guy?" they held up a picture of Riven

"Nah, but, you'd better hurry up and get off, because that man beside me is really sick."

"What's wrong with him?"

"Neuropraxia. Worst case i've ever seen."

"What is that?"

"Neuropraxia, it's a temporary loss of nerve function. He's got a filling now, and flying with his girlfriend is probably the best Therapy."

The cop went to look at Riven.

"It's contagious." said Riven's mom

"You afraid of catching it?" asked the cop

"His girlfriend and me, we've had our shots. big needles."

The cop stepped back with wide eyes.

"Ok, you're okay! This flight can continue!"

The cops left the scene. Riven stayed silent and down.

"Boy mom, you ever try those stunts in business?" asked Riven

"A lot."

The ship took off for Eraklyon.

"First class." said Riven's mom, who's name was Julianna. "You look like you need a drink."

"A beer." said Riven

"I'll just have a Bottle of pepsi." said Musa

"You don't want an alcoholic drink, Musa?"

"Nah, my dad would kill me if he found out."

Riven got a really good beer - Alexander Chiefs.

Riven took a swig. "Oh man. beer is good!"

Julianna asked him "You've had it before?"

"WhenI was a student in Red fountain, Me, Timmy, Brandon and Sky all put down some money for it. We all had 3 beers.

Although we were all messed up for school the next morning."

"Beer? I never knew you drank beer in school." said musa

"Oh yeah? 4 guys in one room. The jokes fly. A boy named Chester told me this awesome joke once."

Riven said "Thumbs up for War amps" and raised his hand, but kept his thumb down. Musa and Julianna laughed.

Way in the back of the plane, there were 2 figures sitting together, playing a game of chess.

Brandon and Sky!

END OF CHAPTER


	16. Handicap Match

Chapter 16 - Handicap match

"When we reach Eraklyon, It should be day" said Julianna

Riven Sat there, and then looked at his shoulder. Scars from the tasers still caused him pain.

But there was something else bugging him more.

"Hey mom, I gotta use the latrine."

"Ok."

Riven Got up and walked for the latrine.

In the back of the ship, Brandon had to use the bathroom as well. He left for it.

Riven was reading a paper. The Eraklyon news.

He walked into the stall and sat down.

Brandon walked in then and sat down in the other stall.

"I can't believe this. Going back to hometown Eraklyon, and finding out that one of my best friends is imprisoned there." said Brandon

"I read about it too." said Riven, but disguising his voice.

"Hey, are you going to Eraklyon?"

"Yes, then i'm going home." said Riven, again in his disguised voice.

Riven got out of the stall and walked for the sink. After washing his hands, he picked up the news and walked out. Just as brandon got out of his stall.

Riven walked quickly back to Julianna and Musa.

"Hey, Musa, be prepared with your Winx, we may have Brandon and Sky to reckon with."

"What?" asked Julianna.

"Sky and Brandon are on this ship. They think i'm still back in prison. And if they find out i'm on Eraklyon - Sky's kingdom -

He's gonna shoot me there."

"Kinda like the great escape." said Julianna

"What?" asked Riven

"Well, Your dad has an old movie based on history on earth in 1942. 76 men escaped from a prison camp."

"And one of them had to get through France to get into Spain." said Musa

"Yep. You know your history." said Julianna.

"I never knew that. They teach you that at Alfea?" asked Riven

"History of all the realms we know about." said Musa

Brandon walked back to the room he was in. Then he remembered something

"Riven always used that voice whenever we played jokes on our girlfriends. Holy Shit! Riven is on here!"

Brandon ran up to Sky and told him.

Up front, Brandon spied on Riven sitting up front.

"What the hell is Musa doing with him? I thought she betrayed him!"

"She did. Riven's forcing her to come with him."

"Lets get him."

Riven heard someone say 'Lets get him'.

"Musa. Spring into action."

Riven jumped from his seat and saw his 2 ex-friends pull their weapons. Riven pulled his,

(the guards were too lazy to remove it from his belt when they stripped him) and came out swinging.

"Riven, hold them for a few seconds!" said Musa

Riven put up a good fight. He wanted to knock the swords out of their hands.

But he couldn't.

Sky swung his sword low, and Riven blocked it.

Brandon swung high. Riven ducked as it swung over him. He jabbed his out and Sky sideswiped it.

Riven then put his hands on their heads and flipped over them.

When he was behind their backs, he punched them both down.

Brandon and Sky both got back up, and tried hitting Riven. They backed him up into the wall.

They were about to hit him in the face, but Sky went down. Brandon swung, and Riven deked his punch.

"Missed. Try again." said Riven

"Sky!" screamed Brandon

Julianna had knocked the knossos out of Sky.

"You have to get your mom's help? Riven, you make me laugh."

Musa then got behind Brandon and cast a spell on him.

"Shut-uppus-tie-uppus!"

Then Brandon was tied up with some tape over his mouth.

Musa walked up to him.

"Betrayal. One thing i've done right." she said

"You know what? Lets throw them out the window!" said Riven

"No. Keep them here. I have an idea." said Julianna

Sky awoke with his hands awkwardly placed.

"Hey Brandon, where are you?"

Sky then looked at where his left hand was.

"AHH! That dirty son of a bitch! He put my left hand on my dick!"

The other one was on Brandon's dick.

"Ahh! Brandon! I'm sorry! I didn't do it!"

Brandon mumbled.

Sky ripped the tape off of him.

"Ahh! Thanks."

"Brandon, I think Riven got us. AndI think we should just let him go."

"Why?"

"All that torture they gave him in that cell was enough." said Sky

"Well, i'm still mad. I saved Musa from being raped. And she betrayed me." said Brandon

"You just got a taste of your own medicine. We betrayed Riven. We kicked him when he was down. Leave him."

"But!"

"Shut your mouth! It's an order from a prince to a squire!"

"Yes, Sky."

But there is one more person to take down.

END OF CHAPTER


	17. Prebattle

Chapter 17 - We don't allow witches in the jewel of Eraklyon.

The ship landed. Riven was still on his guard. Sky could get off and quickly send soldiers after Riven.

But he wouldn't.

Julianna found the perfect hotel. Or at least Riven thought it was perfect.

"It's only the best for my son." she said

The hotel was called 'Jewel of Eraklyon'. Fancy name for a 6 Star hotel.

They got a room on top of the hotel. Highest level.

Musa went off on a walk. She also needed to contact her dad to let him know that she was alive.

She found a interstellar telephone.

"Hey dad."

"Hi Musa. Where are you?"

"On the planet Eraklyon. I'm there with my boyfriend." said Musa

"Ok. Are you coming home soon?" Asked Musa's dad

"Possibly not. I'll let you know when." said Musa

"Ok. Just don't get killed."

"Thanks. Bye. Love you dad." Said Musa

"Love you too, Musa. Bye."

Musa hung up the phone and turned around to come face to face with someone she didn't want to see.

"Where's my brother?" Said Mirta

Meanwhile, back at the hotel, Riven was about to have lunch.

"Oh, so this is what a $24 Burger looks and tastes like. Great!" Said Riven

"I knew you'd like it."

Just then, Musa came running in.

"Riven! Bad news! Mirta is here!"

"Shit! Musa, Are you sure?"

"Shit Sherlock! She's here!"

"Ok Musa. Battle plan."

Riven and Musa talked amongst themselves. Then they sprung into action.

There was some other people on the planet that they would've liked to see.

"I do admit though, Tecna, in this sunny day, that waterproof clothing looks cool." said Stella

"Thank you. Are you always going to comment on my clothes?" asked Tecna

"Sorry. It's a habit." said Stella

"The boys promised us they would be at the base of the Jewel of Eraklyon."

Way off on another building, the Trix stood there.

"There's our prey. And we're gonna finish them!" said Icy

"For good!" Said Darcy

"Ok, you know the plan" said Icy. "Go!"

Riven walked down the stairs towards the foyer. Mirta was standing at the desk.

"Ok, Musa, you know what i'm gonna do."

"Right."

Riven walked up behind Mirta, and poked her on the back.

"Hey witch."

"Witch?" asked the guy at the front desk

"Yeah. She's my sister. And she took classes at Cloud tower for 3 years."

"Ok, witch! Get out." said the front desk guy.

Mirta didn't want to leave. She flew up to midair and began using hexes on Riven.

But she couldn't hit him.

Musa got into her Winx form and took to the air.

"Leave Riven alone!" said Musa

"Are you going to make me?" asked Mirta

"Yes! Make a witch burn in Hell, burn her here and it makes a bad smell!"

A surrounding light spun around Mirta. She began to feel very hot. Soon after the heat died down, she smelled really bad.

"Uh! I smell like a Dragon's breath!"

Outside the hotel, Brandon, Sky, Timmy, and Helia all heard the spell and ran inside to find Musa in midair.

"What! Riven! We should go get him!" said Timmy.

"No! Riven is fine. Don't go after him anymore." said Sky

"But didn't he massacre several people?" asked Helia

"Yes. But he got what he wanted. And deserved. Torture and his mother." said Sky

"Don't go after him. Rather, we should try and bring him back to us." said Brandon

"No. Riven will never trust us again." said Sky "It's best we let him travel his own path now."

Musa was still fighting Mirta. That was something the specialists couldn't ignore. But they did nothing. Theyjust watched

Outside, the rest of the Winx girls arrived.

"Damn! They're not even here!" yelled Layla

But inside, they could hear thecheers of specialists. And the screaming of Musa and Mirta

"Son of a Bitch! Why don't you die!" screamed Mirta

"Maybe i'd die easier of old age!" yelled Musa

"Ok. Here's a painful hex for you! Even though you age one day at night, making her 75 should be alright!"

Musa hid behind a really old guy, the hex hit him. He fell down, but Musa helped him back up.

"Sorry. How old are you?" Asked Musa

"85. But I feel 75!"

"Goddamnit! Fuck! Musa why can't you just take your medicine like all the good people!" said Mirta

'I have this witch in my hands.' thought Musa

But then, The Trix came in from a high-up window.

"Mirta! Leave thefighting to us!" said Icy

Just then, The rest of the Winx girls ran in.

Hell was about to be unleashed

END OF CHAPTER


	18. Ultimate Winx Battle

Chapter 18 - Ultimate Winx battle

All the Winx girls went Winx and took to the air to take on Icy, Darcy, and Stormy.

Mirta flew off to Riven. He pulled his sword.

Meanwhile, Riven's mom ran for her life. Hiding in behind the desk.

"Mirta, here comes the shit you deserve!" yelled Riven

Riven ran and clotheslined Mirta. Then he got on his knees and began to hit her in the face.

Mirta broke out of it and rolled, putting Riven on the floor. The both of them got up quickly.

Meanwhile, Tecna and Stella were fusing their powers to create a Stecna beam. They aimed it at Darcy. It hit.

Stormy began to fire an Acidic rain storm on Flora. But there was a quick beam that blocked it.

Flora and Stormy looked at where they thought the beam came from. They didn't see anything.

Icy came at Bloom with an Ice dagger. Bloom rolled under her and quickly fired a Dragon laser at her. The hit caused a slight burn.

Darcy was well knocked out. But still alive. She came out with a weird hex that caused a tornado in the whole room.

All the winx girls were in this whirlpool, just trying to get out.

"In 30 seconds, they should be unconscious." she said

Back down where Mirta and Riven were fighting, Riven had kicked his sister on the ground and he had the sword at her neck.

"Think of this as my revenge. you're not my sister. A real sister would actually love his brother."

"OK! when you were adopted by our family,we never loved youat all. We hated you. But we couldn't bear seeing you alone."

"So that's your excuse to prevent me from killing you?"

"No, but this works!"

She dropped a flash bang and Riven was blinded for a second.

Mirta took that second to get up,

Meanwhile, the twister had stopped. the Winx girls were all out cold.

"That was too easy." said Icy

"Wait! Remember what happened the last time we said that?" asked Darcy

Remember the beam that stopped that acidic rain storm? The man who fired it was at the door. Steaming.

"Time for the Super Kaiyans to put a cap in your pooper." it said

END OF CHAPTER


	19. Kaiyan Warrior

Chapter 19 - Kaiyan of God

The man walked in. It looked like he was on fire.

"Time for the Kaiyan to finish this fight."

"Girls!" yelled Icy "Fuse together!"

The Trix fused! This was one of their ultimate powers!

"We are now Icarormy!" screamed Icy, Darcy, and Stormy fused.

"Fine! you leave me with no choice!"

A blinding light flashed around him. You could hear the singing voice of angels.

Wings grew on the Kaiyan. A white robe was all around him.

"Mess with me now, you're messing with the power of God." said the Kaiyan

Icarormy Fired their ultimate beam. It bounced off the Kaiyan.

"Can you do better than that?" asked the Kaiyan, laughing.

"Yes we can!"

They charged the ultimate beam. They fired it. The Kaiyan just put his arm out, and absorbed it.

"I only use that for the weakest attacks." said the Kaiyan.

Meanwhile, Riven was too angry to watch what was happening with the Winx and Trix. He was too busy trying to get Mirta.

"Riven, just give up! Run away! Be a coward!"

Riven chucked his sword at Mirta. It hit her leg. She went down screaming.

Riven ran to his sword and pulled it out.

"AllI have to do is bring down this sword." said Riven

Back up in the air, you could tell Icarormy was shaking in it's boots.

"It's not right to stoop to your methods. Time for the Biblebeam!"

The Kaiyan pulled out the Holy Bible. After reading a verse in Revelations, a huge beam of power ran from the cross on the Bible.

The Fused witches were hit. The power of the beam broke them apart. They became the Icy, Darcy, and Stormy they were before.

"See what happens when you mess with the power of God?" asked the Kaiyan

The Winx girls awoke. Musa was the first to awake. She ran to Riven and pushed him away from Mirta.

"Riven! Give it up!"

The battle was over.

END OF CHAPTER


	20. The Final Death

Chapter 20 - The last shot

Riven turned around and saw Musa. She was still in her Winx form.

Riven was almost ready to cry. He hugged Musa. She hugged him.

The rest of the Winx girls awoke to see the Saiyan standing there, over his victims, the Trix.

"The Lord rules. Get that into your stupid heads! Mean girls rule. Who ever thought that up?" asked the Kaiyan

The Winx girls returned to normal form and came to the Kaiyan.

"Why did you save us?" asked Tecna

"I had to. God gave me the orders. I gotta follow them." said the Kaiyan

"But why are you a Kaiyan working for god?" asked Flora

"I was a believer before I died. I found my place in his army." said The Kaiyan.

Mirta Was still awake. But she knew she was defeated. She pulled out a handgun. The same one Riven used in his rampage.

She took the gun and pointed it at her own head. She pulled the trigger with a smile on her face.

Riven took one last look at his sister's face before she pulled the trigger.

The gunshot rattled everyone but the Kaiyan. He stood there. He knew what was happening.

"Let her take herself away." Thought the Kaiyan.

Riven put down his sword and walked to his mom.

"Let's go home. I'm sick of this place."

"Do you remember where we were going?" asked Julianna

"Hmm. I forgot." said Riven

END OF STORY


End file.
